Project Abstract According to the EPA, indoor levels of pollutants are often 2-5 times and up to 100 times higher than outdoor levels and people spend ~90% of their time indoors. The combination of energy saving methods such as tightly sealed buildings and reduced ventilation rates combined with increased use of synthetic building materials and furnishings, personal care products, pesticides, housekeeping supplies, and vehicles and power equipment have decreased IAQ. UV/photo-catalytic systems have shown good performance for the reduction of indoor air pollutants but often pollutants are converted to other, even more hazardous compounds. In this Phase I SBIR project, TDA Research proposes to develop an ambient temperature catalyst which combined with a UV/photo-catalyst system will provide a highly efficient system for improving indoor air quality (IAQ) in schools, homes, and workplaces. TDA's ambient temperature catalyst can oxidize carbon monoxide and ethylene into CO2 and H2O at 25C. In this project, we will optimize the ambient temperature catalyst to oxidize byproducts of treating common gaseous indoor pollutants with a UV/photo-catalyst system. Combining the optimized ambient temperature catalyst with a UV/photo-catalyst and a high-MERV rated filter will create a full IAQ solution. In Phase I, we will demonstrate the combination on the bench scale, design a prototype system to be integrated into a Central Air Handling System (CAHS), and assess the techno-economic merits of the technology. In Phase II, we will test the prototype in the field in a workplace or school.